


Valentine's Day

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for my friend for Valentine's Day and I just decided to put it on here. It is John/Sherlock if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was made for couples to shove their love in single people's faces. At least that is what John thought. He was out walking around because Sherlock was getting on his nerves with that damn violin. John learned to get used to the random body parts in the kitchen, heck, he didn't even mind the head in the fridge, but that damn violin was getting on his nerves. Before he wouldn't have minded about the violin but that was before it was used as a tool for Sherlock to ignore him. John just wanted to have normal conversation, maybe even a normal dinner for once but Sherlock refused to stop playing. He was playing a tune John never heard of before. There were also damn sheets of music thrown throughout the flat. You couldn't walk half a meter without running into a pile of sheet music. Sherlock was so obsessed in his work that he didn't even notice when John left. John was kind of hoping he could have at least spent some time with Sherlock mocking Valentine's Day at Angelo's place. He could have spent the time deducing who was cheating with whom and who was secretly gay. For some reason Valentine's Day always made John feel vindictive but that could be because he never kept a relationship going on long enough to celebrate with a girlfriend.

John was growing tired of walking aimlessly and his damn limp was coming back again. When he finally settled on a bench in the park, he got a text.

Come to 221 B – SH

John sure hoped he didn't have a chemical spill like last time. Most of the floors dissolved and had to be replaced because of that incident. Sherlock ended up sulking over being yelled at over the price of the new flooring. John had a suspicion that Sherlock spilt the chemicals on the floor on purpose just because he is a prick.

Come if convenient – SH

He gave out a little huff. He certainly wasn't going to go back just yet.

Could be dangerous – SH

Damn, he knew John's weakness. He felt for his gun checking that is was there and walked back to the flat. Sherlock probably just spilt chemicals on the floor again. John walked into the flat to find Sherlock with that damn violin. He was going to speak but Sherlock spoke first.

"Today is Valentine's Day and I noticed that it is customary to give the person closest to you a gift."

"Sherlock, the holiday is usuall-"

"I can't very well give a gift to my work can I? I thought you would do just fine." John opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off again, but this time by the violin.

The music was enchanting. The song started slow like a lullaby and swiftly went faster. The tension of the song was so raw and it kept building up. Then, suddenly, a lone sad note was strung out. It was poignant and following it were heavier notes. Sherlock's eyes were intense and were fixed nowhere. He was in his own world and the image was breathtaking. His hands were graceful and John knew for sure then that the chemical spill wasn't an accident. John was so caught up in the music that he almost didn't know that it ended. He was only aware he was still staring at Sherlock when Sherlock made an awkward cough.

John shook his head clear. "That was fantastic." Sherlock gave him a rare grin. "What is it called?"

"Extraordinary Friend," said Sherlock. John became suspicious. Usually, Sherlock only complimented him when he wanted to apologize or to manipulate him into doing something.

"What do you want?" Sherlock had the balls to look sheepish. He definitely must have done something wrong. "Did you melt Anderson's face off finally? What? Is Mycroft's umbrella is stuck in his ass again? You really must sto-"

"No, is it really that hard to believe that I would want to stay up for a few days and compose you a song?"

"Come off it. You would have stayed up anyway." Sherlock was getting pissed at John's density.

"Don't you see? I am trying to tell you that I love you!" John's mouth went slack. Sherlock noticed the slight change and tried to rectify his words. "I of course only mean in the completely platonic way of course. I can't go on cheating on my work now, can I?" John couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Sherlock was a genius but he was also an idiot. He really couldn't live without him.

After both of their laughter died down Sherlock mobile rang.

Murder. 462 Heathrow St. No murder weapon. No sign of forced entry. – GL

Sherlock's eyes lit up. John knew that look and couldn't help but think along with Sherlock that Valentine's Day wasn't completely stupid as it first appeared. The murder was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
